The purpose of this invention is to provide a convenient and simplified means for converting conventional prescription eyeglasses into sunglasses. It is well known to apply tinted material to the outer surface of an eyeglass lens in order to provide glare reduction and protection from the effects of the sun.
Various methods of attaching sun protection material to an eyeglass lens are known such as, for example, by means of adhesives, vacuum, clips, and the like. Once the material is in place on the lens, it typically becomes very difficult to easily and quickly remove it in order to return the lens to an unprotected condition.